


Suprise gifts

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: After figuring out he's in love with merlin, arthur gives the man a gift that could change everything; his mothers sigil.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Suprise gifts

After months of figuring out who his heart belonged to and the panic that the answer brought, arthur was diliberating on just how to tell the man closest to him that he loved him. He knew he couldn't just say it out of nowhere, nor could he shout it from the castle rooftop as much as that sounded like an amazing idea. No he needed something that would prove just how important merlin was to him, heading over to the one draw that only he and his late father knew about, he pulled out the most precious thing he owned; his mothers sigil. 

Holding it for a few minutes, running his thumb over the in flight bird in the center he smiled softly and nodded to himself, this was how he'd tell merlin just how important he was to him. Getting together his most trusted knights he freigned the need to go out for an over night hunt, which they hadn't actually done since he'd become king all of them showing excitement at the idea as he left to find merlin. As soon as he told the man what they were doing, he found himself amused as the usual stream of complaints left merlins mouth, even as he gathered the necessary supplies and mounted his horse. 

Once they'd set off and were further away from the castle however, arthur had to look over his shoulder to ensure his manservant was still with them as hed gone unusually quiet, even when gwaine tried to get him to join in with their usual banter, which usually worked when they were teasing arthur but today they hadn't heard a peep out of him. What arthur saw from him though made his heart flutter slightly, merlin was looking at the forest around them in awe even though he's been through it on more than one occasion, he seemed more relaxed than any of them had seen in months and he had a soft smile on his face. 

But that wasn't what caught Arthur's attention, no it was the fact that merlin had several butterflies on him, some in his hair and a couple on his shoulders though where they'd come from was anyone's guess. After awhile of riding the Knights all scattered to go hunt, as did arthur though he had merlin following somewhere behind him, as usual merlin prattled on about god knows what, but arthur didn't feel the need to shut him up, even when he startled the game arthur was aiming at, this continued for hours and somehow merlin never ran out of things to talk about which amused arthur more than anything else.

By the time they'd managed to bag afew rabbits merlin had not only gone quiet, he'd also wandered off and sat on a nearby rock before disapearing to set up camp for the night. The Knights gathering around the fire pit that he'd made as the sun went down and the air around them got cooler, arthur sitting close enough to stay warm but far enough away that he didn't get dragged into gwaines usual schemes as they waited for merlin to cook supper. He wasn't suprised when they did eventually get it that it tasted just as good as it always did, even if they did tease merlin every so often, merlin had joined them at this point and arthur couldnt keep his eyes off him, his smile almost contagious as the fire light up his face in a way that made him look magical.

Its not long before the Knights start heading towards their bed rolls, leon looked over at arthur with a raised eyebrow "ill take first watch" he says, watching as the man nods before heading towards the huddle of knights knowing his bed roll was somewhere between percival and lancelot. Now it was just him and merlin he moved to sit beside him, waiting until he was certain every single one of his knights were asleep before he even dared to open his mouth to speak "is everything alright Arthur? You're tenser than usual" merlin says softly after the 3rd time of arthur trying and failing to break the silence "of course merlin" he says rolling his eyes and sitting a little straighter "i would like to talk to you though" he adds after a few seconds.

Merlin turns towards him slightly and tilts his head "you brought us out on a hunt so you could talk to me?" He asks as an amused smile makes it way onto his face, how he'd figured it out so fast arthur would never know but he knew it was now or never "perhaps" is all he can think to say as the amused look becomes confusion and concern "did something happen?" He asks sitting up at full attention now as arthur shakes his head "no! Nothing like that, just" with a sigh he pulls out the sigil and holds it out for merlin to take, merlins concern melts to curiousity as he runs his thumb over it just like arthur had hours earlier "it was my mother's" he whispers, not missing the way merlin looked at him sharply and pulled the item closer to his chest as if he was trying to protect it "its beautiful" he whispers back with a soft smile as he looks back down at it. 

Merlin slowly looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow he could've only learned from gaius "is this why you've been so tense?" He asks as he tries giving it back but arthur shakes his head "i want you to have it" he responds causing merlins eyes to widen before looking him up and down as if checking for something "no arthur i couldn't, this is the most precious thing you could possibly have" and there was yet another reason to love merlin, he never thought of himself first which was a slight set back but he'd find a way "okay fine, i want you to have it because im in love with you merlin" he says before holding his breath as he watches shock, suprise and happiness go across his face in less than a second, before he lets out a quiet giggle which seemed to get louder as time passed. 

Just as he was about to turn away, merlin spoke "are you serious?" He asks turning toward him fully now, arthur nods as hope sparks in him again "gods arthur you have no idea how I've longed to hear that" the hope gets brighter and he starts to smile, as does merlin till his eyes suddenly close off and he looks away "before we go any further i also need to tell you something, literally the biggest part of me actually" he says quietly as arthur grabs the hand that isnt clutching the sigil like a life line "anything" he whispers, which is meet with a self deprecating laugh "dont hate me" he says as he gently sets the sigil between them and whispers something whilst holding his hand toward the fire, in the low light the change in merlin is unmissable and the sparks catch his attention instantly. 

His jaw drops as he watches a dragon made entirely out of sparks flap its wings, merlin has magic. His gaze slowly turns back to Merlin, who is still looking at him cautiously and its as if a blanket had been moved from his mind, it went over times where they shouldn't have won battles or someone, namely him or merlin should have died several times over, it all made sense. The level of devotion and sheer loyalty he showed again and again, why he always joined in a battle dispite not knowing how to use a sword and how any and all magical attacks seemed to be resolved as fast as they began, he couldn't find it in him to hate or even dispise merlin, how could he went he'd saved his life since the day they'd met?

He smiled softly "that truely is something to behold" he says as he squeezed the hand that had now intertwined in his "how long?" He asks as he starts to see merlin in an entierly new light "i was born with it, im magic itself and a dragon lord" he says quietly as the spark dragon disapears and they face one another again "balinor was my father" merlin whispers and looks away for a few seconds as he takes Arthur's silence the wrong way "gods above merlin, you really are something arn't you" he says in a tone so full of fondness that merlin looks up at him with hope in his eyes "how could i hate you for something you cant control?" He asks in an answer to the silent question that merlin dare not ask, merlin's smile was as big as it was blinding and beautiful

He doesnt know who surges forward first but their lips meet almost instantly, arthur melting against merlin slightly as the man pulled him closer the kiss going from heated to soft and tender. Arthur never expected merlins lips to feel so soft even though they were slightly chapped but he loved it, as they pull away he hears merlin say something so soft he didnt hear it "i love you" he says after a few seconds and it takes Arthur's breath away to finally hear it said back to him, arthur is the one that surges towards the other and puts all his emotions into the kiss.

Merlin pulls away first, arthur almost chases him to pull him back into another round of kisses, but merlin rests a hand on his cheek and he can't help but lean into the touch, causing merlin to smile softly as he shuffled closer, picking the sigil up and resting it in his lap before laying his head on Arthur's shoulder "I've been wanting to do this for so long" he says softly as arthur wraps an arm around him which makes merlin move until hes practically sat in his lap. 

After awhile merlin picks the sigil up and stares at it in silence, before looking up at the tree line and muttering something magical before laying his head on Arthur's chest "what was that?" He asks in a whisper, curious as to what his partner had said to the sky "i thanked your mother and told her to rest peacefully" he responds as he once again holds the sigil close to his chest and arthur can't say a word, too stunned by merlin's thoughtfulness. They sit together for hours after, talking about anything that comes to mind and merlin showing off a little magic by conjuring a butterfly "that's beautiful, how did i ever think magic was the epitomy of evil?" Arthur would ask every now and again before the two began to grow tired. Merlin was the first to retire to his bed roll, arthur joining him after he'd woken elyan and moved his own roll so that it was beside merlins. 

They slept side by side that night, though none of the knights said a word when they woke up and saw the two holding one another in a protective and loving embrace the next morning, nor did they say anything when they caught the two trying to steal kisses without anyone noticing, though lancelot did talk to merlin when they returned to the castle the same was likewise with leon talking to arthur the both of them smirking and congratulating the two when they'd finished and disapeared to talk to the other. No one in the castle was the least bit suprised by the development, most if not all had seen the connection the two had long before either merlin or arthur had.


End file.
